MILF
by dickory5
Summary: Tanto Brick como sus hermanos se habían propuesto una cosa; seducirla.
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola! Si, un fic nuevo...

31 de Marzo del 2018

.

* * *

.

-¡BUTCH NO TE MUEVAS!- una chica rubia había perdido claramente la paciencia ante semejantes gritos y si no hubiera sido porque se encontraban en una enorme y lujosa mansión, estaba segura que todas personas a su alrededor además de los sirvientes se habrían ido a quejar por semejante escándalo.

-¡NO ME GRITES IGUALADA!- para la sorpresa de la rubia el antes mencionado se arrancó la pieza del pecho, descociéndola en el proceso.

-¡MIYAKO MIRA LO QUE EL IMBÉCIL HA HECHO!-

La susodicha se acercó con ojos llorosos a evaluar el daño, el cual no tenía remedio y había que volver a hacer la pieza.

-Señorita Miyako ¿ya me puedo bajar de aquí?- una voz más suave habló.

-Por supuesto Boomer- la rubia ni siquiera volteo a observar al otro rubio, pues le bastó con escuchar sus pasos para alejándose del lugar y poder respirar tranquila.

-¿¡MIERDA ES TAN TARDE YA?!-

El pelinegro era el más rebelde de los tres hermanos pero nunca antes había sido grosero con la rubia, aunque podía deberse a la ocasión.

-Miyako no sé qué decir…-

-Entonces no digas nada- un pelirrojo habló.-Mi padre no tarda en llegar y si para entonces tú sigues aquí- apuntó a Kaoru –Butch solo se lucirá con groserías, te pido por y para tranquilidad de todos que te largues tan pronto como te sea posible…-dijo con un sonrisa socarrona.

Aunque la pelinegra era ruda y se había sentido ofendida de cierta manera, sabía que a Miyako le había provocado terror aquella sonrisa y por el bien de ambas y de su empleo decidieron seguir órdenes.

Observaron al chico mirar su carísimo reloj en la muñeca y tan rápido como pudieron empezaron a guardar telas e hilos. Kaoru deseo por un momento dejar todas las agujas de la rubia encajadas en la silla favorita del pelirrojo, pero eso podía costarles a ambas una _bellísima_ demanda de varios miles de dólares los cuales la pelinegra no poseia.

Brick sonrió. Kaoru en más de una ocasión había expresado sus sentimientos hacia él y aunque este no sentía nada por ella, sabía que fuera cierto o no, ella no soportaba majaderías de nadie.

-¡EL INFELIZ LLEGÓ!- Butch asomo su cabeza por todas las habitaciones gritando como un desquiciado. A veces solo a veces Brick sentía lastima por él. Era claro que su hermano era un idiota, un perfecto idiota y aunque tenía diecinueve años de edad, parecía ser un niño de ocho. Por el contrario su hermano menor el rubio de apenas dieciséis años era un artista nato y tanto su padre como él, lo consideraban con la madurez de un hombre hecho y derecho.

Sus ojos rojos se desviaron hasta una enorme ventana. Era cierto, el extravagante automóvil de su padre estaba estacionado enfrente, observó la mata gris de su cabello y desvió la mirada, no planeaba observar todo el espectáculo desde una ventana, sino en primera fila.

Había solo una cosa por la que los tres hermanos estaban entusiasmados desde hacía meses cuando el viejo les había dado la noticia por video llamada; una nueva novia, la cual planeaba hacer su esposa en unos meses.

Salió de aquella sala de estar para dirigirse al recibidor y se paró en medio de sus hermanos menores. Aunque él tenía apenas veintidós años de edad moría por salir de aquel lugar y jamás volver a ver a su odioso padre y pudo hacerlo desde hacía bastante tiempo pero Brick a diferencia de sus hermanos menores no era un idiota, sabía que el viejo estaba con un pie dentro del ataúd y el otro fuera, quería tanto como sus dos hermanos aquella jugosa herencia y había solo un bache en el camino, un bache que podía heredar parte de aquello que les correspondía solo a ellos y que justo hoy todos conocerían.

Brick notó como su hermano de ojos verdes jugaba con sus dedos, ansioso. Mientras que el menor miraba con curiosidad las puertas cafés frente a ellos las cuales comenzaron a abrirse.

Primero entró su padre, Him. Un hombre de cuarentaisiete años, de rasgos marcados, piel morena y ojos azul cielo. Aunque el hombre era apuesto, Brick estaba seguro que aquel historial médico lleno de problemas cardíacos y una cuantiosa fortuna lo hacía ver como el hombre más apuesto del mundo entero.

Him abrió la puerta un poco más para que entrara su novia.

Nunca se hubieran imaginado ninguno de los tres hermanos que la chica era unos años mayor que ellos. Tal vez unos tres años mayor que Brick. La chica era hermosa. Casi podía competir con la belleza de Miyako, la diseñadora más joven y exitosa de la ciudad. Tenía unos inusuales ojos rosas y cabello anaranjado. Su piel era blanca.

-¡Hola!- el saludo incómodo de la chica quitó la atención del pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Buenos días- saludaron ellos al unísono.

-Cariño, ellos son mis… _retoños_.-la palabra destinada a sonar cariñosamente más bien sonó como un insulto.

-¡Son tal y como los describiste!- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron mientras observaba a los tres hermanos. –¡Tú eres Boomer!- señalo al chico de ojos azules el cual no dejaba de ver al pequeño bulto.

-¡Que descortés soy! Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsusumi y este pequeñito se llama Ryuu, tiene tres meses de nacido.-la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó mientras miraba al pequeño bostezar. –Tu eres Butch, el de en medio!- El ojiverde sonrió de lado.

-¡Y tu debes ser…!- se quedó helada al ver como el mayor se acercaba a ella a ver a Ryuu.

-¿El…?-

-No, conocí a tu padre cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo, comenzamos una relación cuando yo tenía ocho meses de embarazo…-su rostro se encendió por la vergüenza.

Brick suspiró. No tenía que convertirse en un asesino para no repartir entre cinco la herencia…a menos que el bastardo fuera adoptado.

.

.

.

-¿En dónde está el viejo?- Butch preguntó en un susurro.

-Está mostrándole los jardines a Akatsusumi- el rubio le contestó con desdén.

-Podría ser nuestra hermana mayor-

-Pero no lo es…- Brick era el que estaba notoriamente más molesto con la situación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿Matarla?- Butch sonrió esperando una respuesta negativa.

-No, si nos descubren la herencia se nos va a los tres…- Brick habló. Ciertamente la idea le había pasado por la cabeza en cuanto supo la noticia y la había considerado ciertamente, pero la solución era más fácil que eso y si la chica era lo suficientemente decente o tonta como se veía, bien podrían controlarla en poco tiempo.-La cosa no es tan complicada solo hay que…seducirla.- sus dos hermanos menores lo miraron espantados, pero Brick tenía razón.

 _Si uno de los tres podía seducirla y enamorarla podrían convencerla de dejar a su padre._


	2. Capítulo II

¡Hola!

Jueves 19 de Abril del 2018

.

* * *

.

Sus ojos grandes e inexpresivos se posaron una vez más en mí. Incomodándome con cada segundo transcurrido. Me observaba como si yo fuera la persona más interesante del planeta y yo solo quería ir por mi hijo y salir corriendo del lugar.

─Y…─ coloqué ambas manos sobre mis piernas e involuntariamente comencé a rascarme, no sabía que decir, aunque debía darle gracias a Dios por el grueso pantalón de mezclilla que traía o de lo contrario mis piernas hubieran quedado rasguñadas por mí misma.

─ ¿Cómo se conocieron?─habló por fin el chico de ojos verdes, Butch. Una sonrisa cruzó por mis labios, se veía realmente gracioso con aquella taza de café negro y las cejas alzadas, interrogándome.

─No creí que a un chico como tú le interesara saber eso─ miré a su hermano mayor que estaba sentado en un sofá a contra esquina nuestra, él sonreía divertido. Su hermano lo observó antes de contestarme.

─ _Bombón_ te sorprendería saber sobre mis intereses─ de pronto su voz se había vuelto seductora y me guiño un ojo, cosa que me pareció sumamente descortés y fuera de lugar, observe a su hermano mayor. Este parecía no haber oído nada o bien este comportamiento del pelinegro era completamente normal.

─Butch─ lo miré lo más seria posible y me revolví en mi asiento incómoda─ No sé si acostumbras llamar con apodos a la gente pero en mi caso me desagrada.─ hice una pausa debatiéndome si debía contarle a Alexander sobre este pequeño incidente ─Así que por respeto a mi persona te pido que por favor de ahora en adelante me llames Momoko, que es mi nombre─ su sonrisa paso de ser juguetona a ser una sonrisa incómoda.

─Aún no respondes su pregunta Momoko─ esta vez fue el turno de hablar del pelirrojo, suspire. Claro su padre es mucho mayor que yo y además tiene mucho dinero por supuesto que tienen muchas preguntas sobre mí.

─Nos conocimos en un restaurante─ mentí.

─Him odia ir a los restaurantes, prefiere que le lleven la comida─ ciertamente y aunque el pelinegro parecía el menos listo de los tres no lo era.

─No en esa ocasión─ si habíamos ido a un restaurante juntos pero no nos habíamos conocido allí pero esto habíamos acordado contarles.

─Yo estaba sola en una mesa, la última mesa del lugar y su padre buscaba con desesperación una malteada de ese lugar y el resto es historia.─ parecía algo increíble, aunque no estaba en la miseria yo estaba muy por debajo del nivel económico de Alexander Him pero si, habíamos coincidido muchas veces en los mismos lugares ordinarios para gente común y corriente como yo.

─Nuestro padre odia el helado─ Brick dijo mirándome detenidamente.

─No el de fresa─ respondí y era verdad, por lo menos una vez a la semana habíamos ido por helados o malteadas al mismo lugar con mi bebé, la misma dinámica yo pedía helado de chocolate en la malteada y el pedía de fresa. Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada confusa aunque la de uno fue más genuina que la del otro.

Butch iba decir algo pero Brick lo interrumpió ─Es cierto Butch─ _¿Acaso estaban poniéndome a prueba?_

─ ¿Cuántos años tiene Akatsusumi?─la pregunta del rubio me tomó por sorpresa puesto que este acababa de entrar a la sala de estar y lo había hecho tan sigiloso como un gato. ─Veinticinco, veintiséis en cuatro meses─

─El seis de agosto─ afirmó el pelirrojo.

─Cinco─ corregí yo ─No cuatro meses exactos─ añadí.

Nos acercábamos más al terreno de las preguntas más incómodas y lo supe porque todos tenían esas miradas, la mirada que pone la gente cuando le van a preguntar a una madre o un padre soltero por la otra parte progenitora de sus hijos, pregunta que yo no estaba dispuesta a responder por más amigable que quisiera ser con mis futuros hijastros.

─ ¿Cuándo planean casarse?─Brick preguntó y los otros dos hermanos prestaron especial atención.

─Probablemente en noviembre─

Unos golpecitos contra la enorme puerta reclamaron nuestra atención. Era una de las empleadas.

─Joven Boomer la señorita Gotokuji necesita hablar con usted─ la chica se movió para dejar ver tras de sí a otra de un hermoso rostro y rubios cabellos. Me observó con curiosidad. ─Que tal─ levanté mi mano destendida torpemente pues esta me había ignorado por completo.

─Boomer necesito que elijas un color ya─

─Señora Akatsusumi, Ryuu está inquieto─ no me molesto en absoluto ser llamada señora pero me sentí incomoda porque no estaba casada aún, no me consideraba a mmi misma como una señora- ─Debe tener hambre, chicos me retiro─ sentí las miradas de los dos hermanos mayores sobre mí, tenía el presentimiento de que el interrogatorio continuaría pronto.


End file.
